13 March: The Birth Of Our Hero(s)
by UmiKals Az
Summary: Satu rancangan yang dikhaskan untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun Boboiboy... Just read it. Fans dan readers boleh masuk dalam fic ini. Warn: Inside! RnR please?


13 MARCH:

THE BIRTH OF OUR HERO(s)

LIVE!

.

.

.

UMIKALS AZ PRODUCTION

.

.

.

WARNING:

ELEMENTAL SPLITS, AU, ONESHOT,

CHARAPAIR, \\\\\

FOR #HBDOurHero

CLUE:

 **Bold words** : Percakapan OC

*…* : Perbuatan OC

BOBOIBOY IS MONSTA, RIGHT?

.

.

.

Enjoy…

…

 **Hai, para Fans dan Readers sekalian!**

Readers and Fans: Hi Umi!

 **Kali ini, Umi ada mengadakan satu rancangan yang bernama '13 MARCH: THE BIRTH OF OUR HERO(s) LIVE!', bermula dari Pukul 2.00 pm hingga malam hari ini. Rancangan ini adalah dikhaskan bagi hari ini sahaja. Tau tak, hari ni berapa haribulan?**

Readers dan Fans: 13 MAC!

 **Yeah! Betul!**

 **13 Mac.**

 **Masanya sudah tiba, bagi menyambut hari ulang tahun untuk hero kita yang kekal abadi(?),**

 **BOBOIBOY! Yeah!** *Tabur confetti**Dihempasfansdanreader*

 **Semua orang, termasuk peminat-peminat setia, sibuk membuat persiapan untuk hari yang berbahagia ini. Ada yang membuat kek atau kueh, ada yang membuat kad ucapan ulang tahun, malah ada juga yang melukis dan mempostnya ke media. Umi pulak, sedang menulis buku tentang ulang tahun ini. Seperti rancangan ini, ianya bertujuan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Boboiboy secara kejutan, dan menambah lagi autograph author daripada Boboiboy. Hehe..**

 **Oke, abaikan semua perkara di atas.**

 **Sekarang, masih dalam jam 1:55 petang, apa kata kita semua pergi ke rumah Boboiboy, nak tak? Kita nak lihat buat sementara kelakuan Boboiboy di rumah, dan kita lihat, adakah dia sibuk atau tidak. Nak Tak, Readers dan Fans?**

Readers and Fans: Mestilah nak!

 **Jom!**

 _ **10 minit kemudian...**_

*Lihat arah Cameraman* *Berbisik* **Oke. Sekarang, kita semua betul-betul berada di halaman rumah hero kita. Ini baru jam 2:05 minit petang. Kita orang tak boleh bising-bising, takut ketahuan dengan penghuni rumah. Tapi kita nak tahu tentang kelakuan Boboiboy di rumahnya ini. Mari kita** _ **check**_ **GPS yang author beri nama Satelite.**

*Buka GPS handphone*

 **Baiklah fans dan readers sekalian, mari kita ZOOM ke rumah para** Boboiboy. Okay Satelite, _Magnification to Boboiboy's house._

 _ZOOM_ 40%.

 **Oke, masih belum nampak sesiapa di ruang tamu dan dapur.** _ **Magnification to Boboiboy's room.**_

 _ZOOM_ 60%.

 **Ada kelibat orang di dalam bilik itu. Zoom lagi Satelite!**

 _ZOOM_ lagi 85%.

 **Nampak sedikit beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian warna-warni.**

 _ZOOM_ lagi 100%.

 **Nah! Baru nampak dengan jelas. Ada tujuh orang yang berwajah sama dengan 7 warna pakaian yang berlainan dan iris-iris mata yang nampak elegan dipandang sedang membuat kerja mereka sendiri. Tiga orang daripadanya sedang bermain game, manakala empat yang lainnya sedang membaca buku dan bertasbih(Baca: ber** _ **text**_ **). Oh, Boboiboy dah berpecah menjadi tujuh! Mesti seronok ni!**

 **Oke, sekarang... kita pakai ini. *Beri earpiece kepada para fans dan readers***

Readers dan Fans: Untuk apa ini?!

 **Hish, pakai je lah!** * simpan mic di dinding luar rumah* **Oke are you ready?**

Readers & Fans: Yeah!

 **Here We GO!**

...

Di bilik Boboiboy. Live from Satelite, at 2:10 pm.

PIUUU!

"Game Over!"

"Ala, aku selalu kalah!" Ucap Blaze dengan kecewa sambil melihat karakternya yang mati di tangan musuh. Taufan dan Halilintar masih fokus memainkan karakter masing-masing yang belum juga mati-matinya.

"Tak apa Blaze, nanti aku belanja ais kirm perisa orange, ya... Muahahahahaha!" Ketawa Halilintar sambil ber'high-five' dengan Taufan, membuatkan Blaze semakin membara. Tanpa membuang masa, stick game yang dipegangnya itu dibaling dengan kasar, menuju tepat ke dahi Thorn.

" _Darn It_!"

Pukk!

"Adoh!"Thorn terjatuh dari katil, menampakkan benjol berwarna merah yang terang-menerang(?) seperti lampu neon(?). Solar hanya memerhatikan abang-tidak-rasminya itu dengan _poker face_ , kemudian menyambung balik selfie-selfienya. Ice dan Gempa pula, tengah khusyuk bermain telefon sintar-eh salah-pintar mereka. Pandangan mereka tidak pernah lepas dari benda empat segi kecil itu.

"Hei, korang!" Taufan yang menghentikan gamenya setelah bosan memainkannya di level 10 yang berterusan selama 3 jam berturut-turut. Ditolehnya dua kembar-tak-rasmi yang duduk bersama di katil _single bed_ itu sambil memainkan handphone mereka. Dia hairan, macam ada perkara yang pelik berlaku di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, Gem!"

"Yea?"

"Kau ni, yang aku tahu, tak pernah melibatkan diri dalam IG." Memang betul dengan cakap Taufan. Gempa yang alim, berhati mulia, tidak pernah meng'sign-in' di mana media sosial, sekarang terlibat dengan satu aplikasi yang bernama INSTAGRAM, aplikasi yang memaparkan pic-pic yang mengagumkan orang. Gempa hanya _deathglared_ kepada Taufan. "So?"

"Er, tak apalah." Taufan terus _blushing_. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat balik apa yang akan dicakapkannya. "Korang perasan tak?"

"Perasan apa?" Tanya Halilintar, masih fokus dengan gamenya.

"Yelah, hari ni kan, semua orang sibuk. Asal saja kita dekat dengan diaorang, mesti ada alasan. Lepas tu diaorang lari dari kita. Apesal ya?" Taufan kini menghempaskan badannya di sebelah Gempa. Gempa menutup aplikasinya lalu membaling _handphone_ nya dengan lembut ke meja di sebelah Taufan. Iris kuning keemasannya memerhatikan pergerakan Taufan dengan seksama, kemudian menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Entahlah, Taufan. Mungkin mereka ada menyambut sesuatu hari ni. Dahlah, aku nak ke bawah dulu." Gempa keluar dari bilik lalu menutup pintu bilik itu dengan perlahan.

"Lalalalala..." Nyanyi Ice tidak menentu.

...

 **Adakah mereka lupa bahawa hari ni hari ulang tahun mereka?** *Gasp* **Adakah mereka mengalami amnesia? Ooo.. tak boleh jadi ni! Macam mana kita nak sambut hari ulang tahun mereka jikalau mereka macam ni?**

CREEKK!

KLIK!

Readers dan Fans: *Berbisik* Umi, seorang daripada mereka keluar dari bilik.

 **Mana? Oh! Tunduk semua!** *Berbisik* **Suspek(?) bertopi hitam menghadap ke belakang sedang keluar dari bilik itu. Dia kelihatan seperti... lemah? Dia sekarang sedang berjalan ke tingkat bawah, menuju ke dapur. Fans dan readers, mari kita menghendap ke belakang dapur.**

Readers dan Fans: Jom...

 ***** Toleh ke arah Cameraman* **Kita dah sampai ke kawasan belakang dapur. Dan kelihatan Gem-gem sedang meminum air, tapi mungkin dia tak nampak kita. Kita mesti** _ **stay constant**_ **, supaya tidak ketahuan dengan dia.**

...

Dapur rumah Boboiboy, Live from Satelite. 3:00 pm.

Gempa membuka peti sejuk yang sederhana besarnya lalu mengambil sebotol air sejuk bersaiz kecil. Tanpa membuang masa, Gempa terus membuka penutup botol itu dan meminun airnya.

"Ah! Segarnya..." Selepas minum, Gempa menutup balik botol itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam peti sejuk. Baru saja dia menutup dengan rapat peti sejuk itu...

PRANGG!

...Terdengar bunyi benda pecah di belakang dapur itu. Gempa terus menoleh ke tempat yang menimbulkan bunyi itu. 'Apa tu?' kata hatinya. Dengan was-was, budak 14 tahun dengan iris keemasan itu mengambil penyapu di belakang pintu dapur lalu mengaktifkan jam kuasanya, takut-takut nanti ada musuh yang cuba merosakkan hari rehat para Boboiboy.

...

Readers dan Fans: Alamak! Dia dah tahu kita di sini! Macam mana ni Um-eh?

 **Ah... tata titi tutu... Umi sembunyi dulu!** *Bersembunyi di sebalik pagar*

Readers dan Fans: Dia.. dia dah dekat! _Hide for your life!_ *Bersembunyi disekitar tempat*

CREKK!

Gempa: Halo? Ada sesiapa di sana? *memegang penyapu*

KRIKK KRIKK

KRIKK KRIKKK

*Berbisik dalam volume suara yang paling kecil* **Tidak ada...**

Gempa: *berjalan keluar ke kawasan belakang dapur* Kalau ada sesiapa disana, tolong pergi. Jangan ganggu kami. *Ternampak kepala di belakang pagar*

Kau!

 **Alamak! Dia nampak aku ke?**

Gempa: Yang dibelakang pagar tu! Keluar sekarang!

 **Eh, er.. er.. aha!** *mengeluarkan notepad dan pen* **Nasib baik aku bawa benda ni. Hehe...**

Gempa: Cepat! Kalau tak... aku-

 **Ah... ya, ya! Aku keluar sekarang.** *menampakkan diri di depan Gempa* **Em, hai.**

Gempa: Kau... siapa? Apa kau nak?

 **Aku hanyalah seorang** _ **reporter**_ **tetap di pagar ini** __ **dan juga salah seorang peminat setia yang sangat menggemarimu. Oh! Ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagiku! :'D Nak autograph, boleh?:D** *mengajukan pen dan notepad*

Gempa: Yea, Sure... *mengambil pen dan sign autograph* Nah.

 **Terima kasih, terima kasih!** *Bow* **Aku pergi dulu! Bye...** *Lari balik ke dalam pagar*

Gempa: Eh? B-bye... Pelik. *Masuk ke dalam rumah balik.*

 **Huh... fuh!** *Berbisik* **Oke, korang. Semua boleh keluar sekarang..**

Readers dan Fans: Dia dah masuk?

 **Dah. And don't worry about dat, coz i got it covered. Hehe.. tengok ni.** *Tunjuk notepad kepada Fans dan Readers*

Readers dan Fans: Huh? Wow! Cantiknya autograph. Ini tulisan Gempa?

 **Yep. Oke, sampai sini dahulu pertemuan kita dengan Boboiboy.** *Menarik balik notepad* **Mari kita berpatah balik ke studio!**

Readers dan Fans: Alaa...

 **Eh, jom! Kita tak perlu buang masa dan tenaga!** *Menarik tangan readers dan fans seorang demi seorang* **Kita perlu membuat persiapan untuk menyambut hari jadi Boboiboy karang malam.**

...

Studio, Live. 5: 45 pm.

 **Alright! Good job, People! Semua hadiah sudah siap dibungkus, dan author pun dah selesai menelefon Tok Aba tentang kejutan ini. Dan Tok Aba setuju.**

Readers dan Fans: YEAHH!

 **Jom, kita serbu rumah Boboiboy!**

Readers and Fans: JOMMMMMMMM!

...

Di depan rumah Boboiboy, Live. 7:45 pm.

*Menghadap camera* **Kita sudah sampai di rumah Boboiboy, dan kali ini-**

?: Hai..

 **Hmm? Oh, Yaya, Ying, Gopal.. dan Fang sekali?!**

Readers dan Fans: Wah! Hai korang!

Yaya, Ying: Hai semua!

Gopal: Hello!

Fang: Buat apa korang kat sini?

 **Tak ada apa. Kami cuma-**

Fang: Kalau tak ada apa-apa, baik korang balik je.

 **Oi. Aku belum habis cakap kan.**

Y&Y: Sambung, sambung...

 _ **Thanks**_ **, Yaya** _ **and**_ **Ying. Macam ni, kami juga nak menyambut hari jadi Boboiboy, tetapi secara LIVE! Korang boleh tolong ke?**

Y&Y: Boleh...

Gopal: Tak ada masalah...

Fang: ...

 **Baik, semua sudah sedia? Kalau tak, kita boleh rehat-rehat dulu...**

Readers dan Fans: Sedia!

 **Okelah kalau macam tu...** *Tekan bill*

Ting Tong!

 **Assalamualaikum!**

?: Kejap, kejap!

KLIK!

CREEK!

Taufan: Hah, Waaalakum-

 **SUPRISE!**

Yaya, Gopal, Ying, Reader dan Fans: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY!

Fang: *eye-roll* Haih...

...

 _ **Sebelum itu...**_

Di ruang tamu rumah Boboiboy, Live from Satelite, 6:55 pm

Selepas saja solat Maghrib, para Boboiboy kini berkumpul di ruang tamu yang berada di tingkat bawah. Semua ini adalah arahan daripada Tok Aba. Ketujuh-tujuh pecahan itu duduk bersama di lantai, berhadapan dengan Tok Aba.

"Kenapa Tok Aba suruh kita berkumpul disini?" Tanya Thorn sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tok Aba hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tok Aba ni, dari pagi tadi sudah tersenyum-senyum. Mesti ada yang atok simpan ni..." Halilintar menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dengan muka yang agak susah untuk dikaji(?).

"Yelah tok, kalau ada rahsia pun, bagitaulah kat kita orang..." Gempa dengan tenang bercakap dengan Tok Aba, bukan macam beruang(?) di sebelahnya itu. #Plak!

"Tok Aba, bagitau la, bagitau la..." Blaze merayu sambil mengatup kedua tangannya di depan Tok Aba. Tiga yang lainnya-Taufan, Ice, Solar-hanya diam tidak berkutik. Tok Aba semakin tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan cucu-cucu kesayangannya itu. Dia tidak mahu membocorkan kejutan ini. Lagipun 'mereka' akan datang tak lama lagi.

"Korang akan tahulah nanti..." Akhirnya! Tok Aba menjelaskankan semuanya- _well_ , tak semuanya- malah membuatkan cucunya makin bingung. Belum sempat Gempa dan Halilintar bercakap...

Ting Tong!

 **Assalamualaikum!**

...Pintu depan rumah diketuk dari luar, dan ada suara perempuan sedang memberi salam. Semua penghuni rumah itu menoleh ke arah pintu itu dalam beberapa saat, sebelum Tok Aba mengarahkan seorang dari cucunya untuk membuka pintu.

"Taufan, tolong buka pintu tu, tengok siapa yang datang..."

"Baik, tok." Taufan terus berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah. "Kejap, kejap!"

KLIK!

CREEKK!

"Hah, waalaikum—" Taufan tercengang melihat apa yang berada di hadapan matanya.

 **SUPRISE!**

"Happy birthday Boboiboy!"

Apa yang dilihatnya, adalah sekumpulan remaja yang memegang hadiah, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang juga memegang hadiah, dan seorang gadis bertudung hitam ditambah dengan topi yang menghadap ke belakang, dengan jaket _hoodie_ berwarna biru tuaserta seluar jeans berwarna hitam lusuh sedang berada tepat dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, para kembar-tak-rasminya yang lain berlari ke depan rumah, dan membesarkan mata mereka. Terutamanya Halilintar.

"WHATTTT!"

Para fans sudah nose-bleed di tempat mereka berdiri. Hanya melihat si kacak-tampan-bergaya-bermata-merah.

...

 **Dan macam tu lah ceritanya...**

Para Boboiboy melihat gadis dihadapan mereka yang sudah selesai membuat persembahan mantap(?) dengan pandangan yang bingung.

*Salah tingkah*

 **Er, er... Tok Aba boleh jelaskan dengan singkat. Kan Tok?**

Tok Aba mengangguk, "Maksud si Umi, dia orang membuat kejutan untuk kau orang bertujuh. Sebab tu, banyak peminat-peminat datang bersama dengannya."

" **Betul tu.."**

Ketujuh-tujuh para Boboiboy itu menunduk, menghadap lantai. Gempa, sebagai ketua, mewakili pecahan-pecahannya. "Maaf semua, yang sebenarnya... kami bertujuh tidak ingat akan hari jadi kami sendiri..."

GUBRAK!

 **Adoh... kan aku dah kata... diaorang amnesia!**

"Tapi..." Gempa berhenti seketika, melihat pecahan-pecahannya yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum... dengan ucapan yang sangat lembut, "...Terima Kasih atas kejutan kamu kepada kita orang, kalau kamu semua tidak ada... kami tidak akan ingat apa-apa.. _Thank you_." Gempa tunduk hormat, diikuti dengan yang lain. Fans-fans sudah _nosebleed_ manakala para readers mengambil gambar para Boboiboy.

 ***** Mengelap air mata* **Tersentuhnya hati saya...hiks, hiks! Baiklah! *Buang tisu* Tunggu apalagi! Jom kita menyambut sambutan ini!**

Semua orang yang berada diruang tamu itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, dan Yaya dan Ying muncul dari dapur, membawa kek besar dengan tulisan _icing_

'Happy Birthday Boboiboy' serta tujuh lilin. Selepas _double_ Y menyimpan kek besar itu ke atas meja dan menyalakan lilin itu, ketujuh-tujuh Boboiboy mendekati kek itu secara membulat, mengikut posisi lilin. Seorang demi seorang meniup lilin itu dengan serentak.

*Mengambar para Boboiboy* **Perfect!**

Semua fans dan readers memberikan hadiah dan mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' kepada para Boboiboy-yang semestinya diterima dengan senang hati.

 **Umi juga tidak melepaskan peluang untuk mendapatkan autograph daripada setiap pecahan itu-kecuali Gempa kerana author sudah dapat tandatangannya. Haha...**

"Hei, kau tak beri hadiah kepada kita orang?" Tiba-tiba saja, Thorn mendekat.

 **Hmm... ada. Aku hadiahkan kau orang rancangan dokumentari ini, untuk kau orang melihat, ditambah dengan pemberian sagu hati, ini.. *Memberikan kotak hadiah yang berbungkus dengan lapis berwarna biru*** _ **Special gift to you...**_

"Woah! Ini kalung lambang kuasa kitalah!" Ice kagum dengan hadiah yang diberikan, dia mengambil kalung dengan lambang kuasanya. Pecahannya yang lain juga mengambil kalung mereka masing-masing.

"Kau buat semua ni, untuk kita orang?" Solar masih menatap kalung yang dipegangnya itu.

 **Yep. And Umi tahu, Umi hanya berjumpa dengan kau orang hari ini. Jadi, Umi rasa, inilah masa yang sesuai untuk memberikan hadiah yang istimewa ini kepada para heroku... Happy Birthday To You!**

The Boboiboy Elemental: Terima kasih! *Peluk Umi*

 **Er.. hehe. You're welcome, anytime. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **And so**_ **, cerita ini berakhir dengan para Boboiboy bergambar dengan para readers dan fans... dan mereka nampak sangat gembira,** _ **even**_ **Hali**. **Kepada para fans yang berada di luar negeri, dan readers yang membaca fanfic ini... marilah kita bersama-sama meraikan hari yang berbahagia ini kerana tidak ada hari yang boleh menggantikan hari ni.**

 **Jumpa lagi, lain fanfic!**

 **Peace out!**

 **#HBDOurHero**

 **Hidup superhero Boboiboy!**

 **The End.**


End file.
